Lorimor
To the west of Terrinoth lies a huge peninsula and associated islands that project into the vast deep waters that stretch on seemingly forever. Settled long ago in a tale of tragedy and betrayal, these lands have since become bastion of civilization and exploration. The Empire of Lorimor, which occupies the peninsula, hosts what many claim to be the greatest Human nation in Mennara's history. Lorimor is a gleaming spear upon which humanity has flourished, a temperate land that juts out into the sea. Many historians cite its founding as one of the critical moments in the early history of the Penacor Kings, a singular event that defined the course of Terrinoth for millennia. But to focus on this alone would be to ignore the greater history of Lorimor. A proud, noble nation in its own right, it is a land of romantics, poets, builders, philosophers, sailors, and soldiers. Lorimor was founded near the beginning of the Age of Steel, late in the third century of the Human calendar, when Rusticar Lorimor and Riya Penacor were banished from Terrinoth for betraying their king—who was his closest friend and her husband. Their travels led them to a huge, unexplored peninsula extending to the north, running between the Teallin Sea and the Kingless Coast to the east, and dark blue waters on the west that seemed to go on forever. As they entered the region, there appeared to be no hope for settlement. The lands were pleasant enough, but edible game was scarce and their imported crops struggled in the rockier soil. Worse yet, the lands seemed utterly indefensible should the king decide his judgment had been too lenient, or should the inscrutable Elves of the Aymhelin wish to extend their domain. After many months, the exiles and their followers finally reached a more suitable location, forested and thick with sustenance. This became their new home, and in time, the city of Lorim would become the capital of the new Lorimor Empire. From here, scouts would explore outward to found new cities, such as Orris along the coast, and go on to establish new colonies in the islands to the north. The Inlands The interior of Lorimor was the first to be occupied, and its people still dominate the nation via the political power of the capital and the surrounding cities to which it has close ties. Huge areas of the peninsula are unexplored and wild to this day, however, and small settlements exist in these areas in relative isolation. In such settlements, those seeking shelter from prying eyes can undertake rituals and experiments that would lead to banishment or worse in civilized regions. Lorim Lorim is one of the most scenic cities to be found anywhere, a setting of vibrant markets and spectacular public works. Its architects and stonemasons have crafted breathtaking coliseums and enormous legendary statues and monuments, many dedicated to its dual founders. Lorimor grew around this city, establishing powerful armies and the greatest navy in the world. Lorimor is recognized as a power in Mennara, but its time as the dominant nation has long since vanished. Lorim has become filled with conspiracies and plots. As the empire has weakened, its chancellors, princes, merchant lords, spy- masters, and other principals have grown ever more desperate to hold onto whatever power remains. Visitors from abroad often make for excellent cats’ paws in their intrigues. Travelers here may be able to gain royal audiences, and perhaps agree to take on quests against raiding monsters or troublesome bandits. Even local authorities may call on outsiders to deal with matters they would rather not become public, from villages suffering under curses to suspicious wizards spending too much time in graveyards. Still, the city can offer much to travelers and traders. The long continuity of the Lorimor Empire means there are troves of scholarship here, and opportunities to learn about anything from architecture and shipbuilding to the latest exotic discoveries from other realms. Its centuries of trade also ensure that goods of almost any nature can be bought here, and beings who still have the fire for adventure and exploration can be found in Lorim as well. Mounts Arrik and Orrik These two peaks are set on either side of the River of Sighs, not far from Orris. There are small watchtowers along each, where sharp eyes look for signs of invasion. Monitors also look for indications that the powerful river is cresting to once again spill into the Queldan floodlands. Few remember the initial reports from when Arrik and Orrik were first explored, and fewer still have followed up on them, particularly the indications in the mountains of winding tunnels that appear artificial. Nevertheless, tales have spread from Orris and into the Torue Albes of vaulted caverns, crumbling but still intact, dug far into the mountainsides. Dungeons and catacombs are also said to be within, deeper underground, the weight of the peaks groaning above them. Some tales even claim that passages connect the two mountains, twisting deep under the rushing river and out across the Narrows of Gracor. It is rumored that some of the caves contain inhumanly tall stone figures reaching out in terror and rage, leaving tavern patrons to wonder over their ale why they were carved and then left so far below the surface. The varied scholars of the city of Lorim have refrained from any comment, as official history states these lands were entirely unoccupied when the empire was birthed. Secretly, through magical inspections, scholars have gathered some evidence that Arrik and Orrik were one gigantic mountain many thousands of years ago, but were sundered atwain through agencies unimaginable. What could have done this, and what sins the mountains’ former denizens could have committed to deserve it, are things the empire’s scholars believe are better left undiscussed. The Lost Keeps Long ago, a ruler of the Lorimor Empire decreed that a series of fortresses and watchtowers be constructed in the southern regions of Lorimor, where the exiled lovers Riya and Rusticar had traveled in search of a new home. The task was difficult, but this was when Lorimor was at its height, and nothing seemed beyond its reach. Long wagon trains transported tons of granite to the construction sites, along with soldiers, masons, and smiths. The effort took years, but finally, dozens of outposts had been erected along the peninsula’s thinnest width. They served the empire well for ages, and such was the reputation of Lorimor’s forces that none dared attack it. Some believe the hubris of the emperor in a later era was to blame for assuming the keeps were impregnable; others suspect clerical errors in the recording of messages from the keeps. All that is known is that when a fresh contingent of recruits who had traveled to a southern outpost to replace the watch arrived at their destination, the keep was empty. There were no bodies or signs of struggle, and the armories seemed complete. Every other keep proved the same. Entire armies marched south, fearing attack, but none came. From that day, the outposts were left empty, the empire’s finest augurs and divinators having proclaimed the sites were cursed. Currently, the keeps are mostly ruins that serve as welcome resting places for travelers. Winds blow colder through them, however, and wines seem to become sour overnight. Sleep is difficult and filled with terrible dreams of past ages and terrible betrayals. Few visitors stay a second night, as most sense that whatever now resides in the keeps does not desire company. The Coastlands Though the inlands dominate Lorimor politically, the coastal cities dominate it monetarily. Trade is their watchword, and mercantile ships travel across the known world and beyond from Lorimor’s many harbors. Such trade extends to Terrinoth and the fabled markets of Tamalir, as the empire and the land of its origin reconciled when they fought together against the darkness. Lorim struggles to maintain control over the coasts, but there are always factions more concerned with gold than with supporting the capital. Orris Orris lies on the northern coast of Lorimor, where the turbulent River of Sighs empties into the Cerridor Sea. It is a thriving destination point, its docks busy day and night as heavy ships fight for space to offload their treasures from distant lands. Its success has made it feel detached from the rest of Lorimor, though, and the city has an unseemly reputation. Its bars and taverns became havens for captains with a piratical bent, and many an eye is averted so long as gold and other riches continue to pour into Lorimor. The colonization of the Torue Albes was launched from Orris, and the city controlled much of the trade with the islands as the settlements prospered and grew. Many call it a city of pirates. This is not an entirely untrue statement, but Orris is also a city of opportunity. Its ships are ready for any action, as long as the promise of reward is high. For those looking for transportation without wishing to answer any bothersome questions, seafaring mercenaries skilled in the cutlass, or any seeking the latest tales of oceanic monsters and undiscovered seas, all flock to Orris, and they are seldom disappointed. Redwater The principal port along Lorimor’s western seacoast, Redwater features a wide bay lined with long, sturdy docks of rock cut and transported from far inland. From here, ships sail to the south though the Selenic Sea and on to Zanaga and the Broken Plains. Most hug the land for protection from pirates if they lack proper naval protection—sadly, a situation that has grown more frequent in recent years. Trading ships also sail south across the wide reach of the Great Sea, the largest body of water known to have been traversed, to distant Al-Kalim to import treasures and delicacies from the land of deserts. Those who do, though, must placate or ward away the terrible gods that rule these waters, lest their ships join the countless others broken and rotting many leagues under the surface. Directly to the west of Redwater is the Endless Ocean, from which no ship has returned with tales of landfall. There are many other tales, though, of monstrous creatures emerging from the deeps, alluring songs heard in the black of night, spectral vessels glowing with blue fire whose sailors cry out to turn around before it becomes too late, and more. Perhaps even more terrible gods exist here, awaiting the foolish and daring to enter their domains. To look to the west is to see the great unknown, where blue waters turn dark and crimson in the setting sun, and to wonder which daring crew will discover what is on the other side. The Lost Knights One of the mysteries of the Lorimor peninsula are the lost knights sometimes seen in the hinterlands and rougher inland areas. Descriptions range from proud wanderers in gleaming plate armor to wizened ancients with rusted swords and long, grey beards, but they all seem to share weary expressions that speak of far too many years, if not centuries, of endless and hopeless existence. These mysterious knights rarely, if ever, speak of their pasts or origins, leading some to wonder if they are members of Rusticar Lorimor's bonded knights who followed he and Riya Penacor into exile. Records indicate not all of the company made it to what would become the city of Lorim, as some gave up on the trek and their new lord. Tavern tales in the Albes speculate these figures may still be questing across Lorimor in search of rights to wrong, hoping to one day be allowed to achieve a final rest. Sword Poets Lorimor has a long tradition of warrior-bards, the finest of whom begin as students in one of its rare philosophic schools. They are not given a sword, though, until they have learned to also compose and sing while fighting. They are reflective and observant, seeking meaning in every duel. If two sword poets are in set to duel each other, they may spend hours in combative verse until the moment is right to draw blades—lighting, ambient sounds, and mood must all be perfect. For them, a fight without art is one not worth having. Once their blade is drawn, however, each sword poet becomes a flurry of slashes. Their techniques may seem flamboyant, but the results speak for themselves. Few actually strike to kill, though; most prefer to disarm or otherwise avoid the unseemliness of spilling blood, often likened to carelessly spilling ink upon a blank page. Only if they know the blow will be absolutely perfect will they consider striking to kill. These deadly codas are renowned and often recorded for posterity, the most famous compilation being blade-laureate Zaff Darba’s masterwork Contemplations upon the Flametail. The Circus of Blades The vast majority of sword poets conduct themselves according to highly formal ritual, as do the members of many artistic and martial organizations in Lorimor. There are exceptions, though, the most notable being the people of the Circus of Blades. The Circus of Blades is a wandering collection of outcast and eccentric sword poets, fire breathers claiming lineage from the dragons of old, preachers proclaiming coming apocalyptic times, wizards expelled from the halls of Greyhaven, and others who don’t fit into proper Lorimor society. The Circus roams among the cities and villages of the peninsula, traveling in apparently random directions more to stir up the restless and discontented than to earn coins. Wherever it goes, there are epic gladiatorial duels of razor wit between troubadours, astonishing demonstrations of illicit spells, and exotic food and drink, all to dazzle and amaze. Its departure frequently is accompanied by the loss of apprentices and menials eager for excitement, but there are rumors that the Circus has a darker purpose and that fell magics guide its actions. References # Realms of Terrinoth Category:Location